Two Worlds
by TheBlondeWhoWaited
Summary: 6 years after he left her trapped in the parallel world once more, Rose Tyler meets the 11th incarnation of the man she loves. As soon as the two meet they both feel their old emotions but each have secrets to tell and The Doctor has a decision to make, that will force him to look into both his hearts.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining bright and the summer breeze cooled the air as Rose walked home. It was a very nice day, for once. She hadn't had a nice day in what felt like a long time. She slowed down as she walked, she wanted to enjoy today, _"today will be good." _she reassured herself, but how many times had she told herself that already? As she made her way down King Street she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, across the road, she turned to see what it was.

She froze. She has to narrow her eyes for a moment because she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. The TARDIS, which meant, him. She felt a spark of adrenaline and excitement. The same spark she felt when he took her hand all those years ago and said "run". Rose stood there her eye fixated on the blue box, she thought of The Doctor, all the adventures they has shared, everything they did together. She thought of her own life, with John, how it all was before last summer, her eyes began to tear up. _"no, not like this"_ she told herself. Her eyes still fixed on the TARDIS she walked across the road, reached the doors of the box and stopped. A small smile creeped on to her face, she would be lying if she said she wasn't happy to see the old box. Rose opened the door and went inside.

The TARDIS was new, it was all silver and shiny, Rose had to take a moment to get her head around it, she didn't know the TARDIS could change too. She walked up to the console in the middle, even the buttons and leavers looked new, and slightly out of place. This wasn't her TARDIS, with her Doctor. Still smiling, she couldn't help it, for the first time in a year she smiled genuinely and remembered happiness, yet she couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt.

"Hello there" a voice called from above her. She spun round searching for him, she knew it was him, it had to be.

"Doctor?" She called, hoping he'd come out and see her. She stopped, at the top of a small staircase stood a tall man, he was wearing a bow tie. _"yep, that's him."_ she stared, anxious of what he might say.

He had regenerated, he wasn't the same Doctor, Rose felt slightly saddened by that of her Doctor suffering through another regeneration alone. Now The Doctor was younger than before, he still had hair, which was good, Rose always liked The Doctor's hair. His eyes looked the same, those eyes that looked young but were so old. Rose took a sharp breath, thinking of how she looked to him she became a tad embarrassed, _" I must look much older to him". _

"Rose Tyler..." The Doctor said in a whisper, Rose held her breath.

"Doctor.." She replied.

"How are you?" He asked, as he slowly made his way down the stairs towards her, his eyes fixed on her.

"Good, fine, great. You?" She asked, her eyes fixed on him, he stopped in front of her. They were an arms length apart.

"You know, same old life" He assured her.

There was an awkward atmosphere between them, Rose was still getting used to the regeneration, but all her old feelings came flooding back. She shouldn't be feeling like this, not after everything that happened with John. The Doctor was the same, he thought he would never see Rose again, not properly meet her again anyway, and even after everything with River, he still felt, something.

The Doctor smiled at Rose, He couldn't believe that she was standing there, in the TARDIS. He never imagined they would meet again after Davros and the meta-crisis. He looked at her, she was still the same Rose Tyler that he feel in love with. The woman that taught him to be a better person, who showed him how to be caring and compassionate yet never lost her fire. He felt a spark, the same intriguing spark that he felt when he grabbed her hand all those years ago and told her to run.

He slowly took her hand.

"Run" he said softly. The pair laughed, just like they used to. They were back, Rose and The Doctor in the TARDIS.

"So, how comes you can get through to parallel worlds now?" Rose questioned, wanting to know if there was any chance he could have come and got her before, back at Tourchwood.

"I don't know" He answered, and he honestly didn't "To be honest, the TARDIS started playing up mid flight and just brought me here"

"Well I am glad it did" Rose smiled, she felt her old self coming back, her happy self. The Doctor smiled at Rose, he still couldn't believe it.

"Me to" He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was smiling again, she was glad that The Doctor was back, but her reasoning was beginning to kick in, he must have found someone else to travel with by now. Her smile cracked as she began to realise that she was no longer his, companion. She looked around the new TARDIS again.

"So, this has all changed then, it's nice, I like it, a bit more Spock" she was trying to change the atmosphere. The Doctor followed her around the TARDIS with his eyes, never blinking. He knew something was wrong with Rose, he could feel it. He knew her, completely knew her and something wasn't right, but knowing her, he knew that she wouldn't tell him so easily. Rose threw a quick glance at The Doctor. She stopped, the pair observed the other from opposite ends of the ship, each trying to work out what the other was thinking, it had been so long.

"Right, I know what you need. A quick trip" The Doctor announced, as he started running around pushing buttons and pulling leavers.

Rose felt her heart jump, another chance to go with The Doctor, to be with the man she loved, but he wasn't her Doctor. She placed her hand on the control unit.

"No" she confirmed.

The Doctor turned to her bewildered, why didn't she want to go? Was it because he has changed, because of the regeneration? Because it had been so long. He felt all his excitement and hopes fading away. She didn't want him.

"I just, well it's never just one trip is it?" Rose stated, The Doctor started to make his usual counter _"but it's a time machine excuse"_ when she cut in "and don't say that, cause we never end up where we are meant to be, do we?" she questioned. He knew she was right.

"I just want to.. hang out. As mates" She was trying to convince herself that was all she wanted.

"okay then" The Doctor answered, "chips?"

Rose smiled, he still remembered. Maybe he wasn't completely different after all, after all she had gotten over one regeneration, and he wasn't exactly bad looking now, just younger.

The TARDIS materialised outside the café where the pair had chips after their first adventure together. Rose turned to The Doctor and smiled, he took her hand and the pair went in.

They spent the whole day there, just talking. It soon felt as if they had never been split up in two different parallel worlds. For once The Doctor wasn't worried about what was going to happen, he was happy, in the present, but he was worried, about Rose. There was still something she wasn't telling him.

"What happened?" He asked. Rose knew her stalling was over, she was going to have to tell him. Her heart began to break at the thought of it. She burst out in tears, The Doctor took both her hands and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Whatever it is I'll help"

"You can't" she sighed " It's John, erm sorry the other Doctor, the one you left me with. Well we stayed together, had a life. I got that job with Torchwood and he, well he wanted to try human things. He learned to drive, he learned 3 languages in a day, he made cakes, did a bit of everything really. We got a house, and a mortgage. He officially made his name John Smith and that was that, we had a life. No aliens, no danger, just the 9 to 5. I thought that I would never get over my life with you, and he thought that too. We argued, he never felt good enough, that he was just the copy. Every time we'd fight, he'd say that, what good is a copy?" she began to tear up again, The Doctor felt a twinge of guilt, well how else was John supposed to feel? "Anyway we got through it, we got married, yeah. A proper wedding, you should have seen the state of mum, she didn't stop crying. We were happy. Then last year, I had loads of work to be doing so I asked John to go do the weekly shop. He never liked doing it cause he wouldn't know what to buy, but I convinced him to go, and there was an accident, with the car. John died before he made it to the hospital. He was gone before I could tell him, that I did love him and it didn't matter that he wasn't you, because he was my John, mine, and that we were happy."

Rose completely broke down, The Doctor pulled her up and she collapsed in his arms, he held her so tight. He didn't need to say anything, she knew that he was sorry, and that he was be there for her.

The Doctor looked down at Rose, he began to tear up himself, she had been left alone, while he was off with Amy and Rory, she lost her husband.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered.

Suddenly there was a loud thud from behind them, both The Doctor and Rose sprang away from each other like two caught teenagers. They turned to the doorway behind them, The Doctor realising who it was turned back to Rose, then back to the door. This was going to be difficult.

"Hello Sweetie."


	3. Chapter 3

Rose started at the woman, she was much older than Rose. Her hair was massive, and she a flirtatious smile on her face, she reminded Rose of Jack. She felt intimated by the woman, Rose turned her attention of the The Doctor, He was still starting at the woman, he wasn't saying anything. Rose began to worry, it wasn't a good sign when The Doctor was quiet.

"So" River hissed playfully, she walked past The Doctor, straight up to Rose without giving The Doctor any type of acknowledgement, She started to fiddle with Rose's hair. "Who's your friend"

Rose snapped, she flicked River's hand away, "Rose Tyler." She answered, She was annoyed. She looked at The Doctor, he was just standing there turned away from the two women, his head bowed, Rose heard him sigh, something was wrong. She wanted to help him, but things were different, before she could just take his hand and he would know she was there for him. They could take anything on, anything in the whole universe, she was still feeling all those old emotions, she felt her old love for him starting to burn. The woman smirked, Rose turned her attention back to her, who was she?

The woman was still smirking when Rose asked "So who's your babysitter?" She was trying to be as sarcastic as the woman, but it hadn't worked/ The woman let out a patronising chuckle. She turned back to The Doctor and stood beside him, he turned and looked at her. For the first time Rose felt invisible to The Doctor, she felt like she wasn't there, that she could walk out now and he wouldn't care. Knives of jealously began to stab at her stomach, whoever she was, she was close to The Doctor and Rose didn't like that, not one bit.

"Rose" he said softly, not moving from the woman's side "this is Professor River Song" His eyes finally met hers. River laughed playfully, as if she was trying to make a point in front of Rose. She took The Doctor's hand, the jealously inside of Rose was intensifying.

"I'm his wife"

Rose collapsed inside, she felt a million different things at once, love for her old Doctor, curiosity for this new one, anger and jealously at this River woman and heart break and guilt for John. She couldn't handle it, she sat back down at the table, avoiding his eyes and her irritating smirk. Rose knew that it shouldn't matter, She had moved on -sort of – she had another life with John, her life with The Doctor was finished. So what if he was married to some woman now. Yet Rose still felt betrayed in some way. She knew there would be other companions, other people he would take to travel with him, but she never once thought that he would marry one of them. She thought she was the only one he ever loved, it felt that way. Maybe she just imagined it, but for one fleeting moment Rose Tyler felt like the most important woman in the whole universe because she was the woman that The Doctor loved. Now, after everything that she went through in the last few years, she finds him again and he's moved on? He's married. It was like meeting your first love in school and finding out they have a whole family. She didn't know what she was expecting from this brief encounter with The Doctor but whatever it was, it was gone.

After a minuet gathering the right words to say she looked up and the couple, they didn't look right together. When you see a couple, or friends and you say "_they look like a proper couple" _Rose looked at them, she got up. Ignoring River she put her arms round The Doctor, just like she used to.

She whispered " Thank you" she began to cry again. Rose pulled herself away to look at him for a final time, his eyes were tearing up. Rose smiled at The Doctor, he wiped away the tears running down her face. _"Goodbye, I'll always love you, no matter how many regenerations you have"_ she thought. Rose turned away from the pair and left the café, and without looking back walked down the street to get a taxi home.

As he watched her go The Doctor couldn't help but feel sadness, he wanted to call her back, instead he looked up at River. Then he realised, the TARDIS had brought him here, what if by some unthinkable, unpredictable chance he was supposed to meet Rose. He felt a surge of energy, what if she was in trouble, he couldn't let that happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Before River could say anything The Doctor was out onto the street, spinning round panicked. The thought to Rose being in any sort of trouble still scared him, he had to make sure she was safe. The Doctor knew exactly where she would go, he raced down the road at an incredible speed. Leaving River behind, helplessly trying to catch up with her husband, she had never seen him act with such urgency before. This girl must have meant a great deal to him, she paused and watched her husband fade into a busy London, she sighed hopelessly.

The Powell estate hadn't changed much since the last time The Doctor had seen it, the bins and people flashed past him as he ran up to Rose's house. The one person she would want to see right now was her mum. The Doctor banged on the door furiously, desperately hoping Rose was inside. Jackie Tyler opened the door. The Doctor could hear her before he could see her,

"All right keep you bleedin hat on mate, what the he-" She cut herself off at the sight of him and without a word raised her right hand and belted him straight on the face. The Doctor knew Rose was inside, he smiled apologetically at Jackie.

"She was right, you do look younger. But you've hurt her Doctor, she won't say it, but I know my little girl. She's heartbroken." She told him. Lost for words The Doctor let his head drop, he already knew that. Jackie motioned fro him to go through and see Rose, he made his way to her old room, and turned his head in at the doorway. Rose was on her bed lying in silence.

He sat on the end of her bed, looking round her room. There was another awkward atmosphere between them, both had so much that they wanted to say, but neither knew how to begin. It felt wrong, this was Rose Tyler. The woman he had loved, the woman he still loved. The fact that he could no longer talk to her made him crumble inside, he would have given anything for her to just hug him right now and smile like she used to. Her smile always filled him with hope, everything in the universe was right if Rose was by his side and smiling.

"Rose.." He whispered carefully. "I'm sorry"

She sat up at the sound of his voice, even though she was feeling hurt, she didn't want The Doctor to feel guilty about anything. She moved over and sat beside him, taking his hand in hers. Rose knew she had to let go, of everything. Then she could finally move on with her life, even if she did still love him.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about" she smiled, "I should say sorry" her smiled was breaking underneath the tears. The pair sat in silence, nothing needed to be said. They both knew that they would always loved each other.

"I just assumed, it was just me. That I was special. It's selfish, because if you are happy with River then I am happy for you. It just hurt to know that you love someone else, after everything." She explained, this was her way of getting some kind of closure from this all. The Doctor studied her, he had forgotten all the little things that he missed about her, the way she played with her hair, how she would get embarrassed and avoid his eyes, how she picked at her nails when she was nervous. But Rose had grown up since she had last travelled with him, he could tell. She had a sort of mother instinct about her. She was always so caring and compassionate, she would help anyone who needed it, even a dalek.

"I thought I was the only one" she finished as she got up and looked out of her old window, she had spent so many hours there, just waiting for something. The Doctor looked down at the floor, thinking about how she must have felt. There was a loud thud from the hallway, and the pair heard Jackie ranting at whoever was at the door. Rose turned to face The Doctor.

"She hasn't changed" she giggled quietly.

"Not at all" The Doctor joined in. The pair smiled at each other. The Doctor got up, he took both of Rose's hands and looked deep into her eyes. Rose held her breath, she knew that she shouldn't be feeling like this, falling in love with him all over again, but she simply could not help it.

"You were always the only one" he told her.

Directly opposite the pair, through the wall, standing in the hall was Jackie and River. River hang her head against the wall as she heard The Doctor. She couldn't help but let out a small tear. Understanding that she was someone close to him Jackie put her arms round River. The two woman, who had never mentioned two words to each other before stood in silence. They didn't even know each other's names but Jackie could offer River a little comfort. River stood back from her and composed herself.

"Never let him see the damage" she reminded herself, she smiled at Jackie Tyler, "Tell him nothing, I wasn't here" Jackie nodded in agreement, and River left the Tyler house, making her way to the TARDIS.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor held Rose in his arms and felt a little peace, he wished he could just stay here but he had to go and explain to River. As he began to release her she looked up at him, lovingly. There was no point in hiding it any more they both knew that.

"Whatever, you decide." She told him, "I will _always_ love you." Rose smiled at him, she had to be strong. If she was honest, all she wanted was for The Doctor to tell her that he loved her too, and for the pair of them to go off seeing the universe again, but she had to let him decide and deal with whatever he chose. The Doctor smiled back at her.

"I'll come back" He promised. "I will always come back". With those words still hanging in the air, he left Rose alone and went to find his wife. As he passed Jackie in the hall he gave her a reassuring wink, everything was fine. As soon as he had closed the door behind him Jackie went to check on her daughter. Rose was sitting on her bed, smiling happily. Jackie sat beside her, still thinking of the woman she had just encountered she had to say something, it could be important.

"Rose, there was this woman. Strange woman. She had a lot of hair." She started slowly. Rose's eyes darted up to meet her mothers, she knew instantly who it was. She felt her strong jealously making a comeback.

"River" she hissed.

Jackie looked puzzled, before she could ask Rose who the woman was she had left the house. Rose was beyond angry. How dare this woman, firstly take the man she loved and try to rub it in that they were married, now she was stalking him to make sure he wasn't seeing her? Anger, jealousy and rage built up inside of Rose. She was going to have it out with River, and she knew where she'd go. The one place in the whole universe where she would feel safe, the TARDIS.

…

Rose flung open the door's of the old blue box and stepped inside. She seemed calm, but her anger was burning away at her.

"River" she shouted authoritatively, she didn't have time to play games, she just wanted everything out in the open. She heard footsteps from below her, then River walking up another staircase. The TARDIS did seem bigger compared to "her" one. The two woman glared at each other. They were connected by the man they both loved but hated each other for doing so.

"What exactly is your problem?" Rose questioned?

"and how do I have a problem?" River giggled.

"oh, come on River. I know okay. So you can just stop." Her voice was getting louder.

" Rose" River began sympathetically. "I know how you must be feeling.."

Rose cut her off.

"No, you don't. You don't and how dare you even think that you do. Does he even love you, because he didn't exactly look happy to see you earlier did he? What? Did he show you the universe and fall in love with you? Cause that happened, River. He fell in love with me, and that just doesn't go away. Not after 6 years. Not after regenerations. Not even after marriage."

River was looking at her, Rose knew it wasn't right but all she wanted to do was punch her in the face.

"Life with The Doctor is hard. We never meet in the same order. I know more about him than he does, and every time we meet that changes. He knows more, I know less. One day I will look at him and know everything about him, but he won't even know my name, and that will kill me. He will know me one day and the next nothing." River turned away from her, trying to compose herself.

Rose started to feel guilty, it wasn't River's fault, was it?

"So how did you meet then? " She asked wanting to know if it was genuine.

"I was just a baby" River sighed. " I was stolen from my parents and trained to kill The Doctor, just a small innocent child. My life had been all planned and layed out for me before I had my first breath. But I couldn't do it, my mother told me who I really was, and I looked at him, dying at my hand and I couldn't do it. So I saved him. Gave him my last regeneration energy so that he could live. That was when I first realised he wasn't just "The Doctor" he was more." She sat on the stairs opposite Rose. Silence fell across the TARDIS, for the first time the two woman felt a mutual bond, they understood each other. Rose slowly made her way towards River, and sat beside her. She began to imagine how she must have felt. To suddenly have the ex turn up on her doorstep. Rose felt embarrassed, her head sank.

"I'm sorry"

River looked up at her, she smiled.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Everyone has a first love. I think, in all honesty. You were his first, and that's not something you forget easily is it? You were always the only one" she whispered.

Realising that she had heard everything Rose put her arms around her, the two woman broke down. It was hard having a life with The Doctor, you always had to be strong. So you could keep up with him, you can't let your emotions get in the way of saving the world. But sometimes it was your emotions that saved you. The two broke apart as The Doctor came stumbling in over his feet, fearing the worst. He was shocked to see the pair hugging. He had to stop and re-think what he had just seen.

River helped Rose up as the pair giggled at The Doctor's bewildered expression. They may not be best friends, but they could at least act civil.

"So, the main question is how did you end up in a parallel world that you sealed off?" River said.

The threesome stood at the TARDIS console together, that they didn't know, but they were going to work it our together.


	6. Chapter 6

The three stood in the TARDIS, trying to work out what to do next. The Doctor was keeping an eye on the two women, he was anxious of what they might do or say.

"So the TARDIS brought you here?" River questioned again "Somehow got you through a sealed off parallel universe and brought you here?"

The Doctor nodded, he was just as confused as she was.

"yes, but why" he shouted, he walked away from the console, his back facing Rose and River.

"Ask it" Rose told them. The Doctor stopped in his tracks and spun round.

"What?" he asked her, knowing fully what she had said but not quite believing it.

"Ask her why" She re-affirmed. "You've got that interface thingy, I saw it remember? At Bad Wolf? When you sent me home and told me to let the TARDIS die? I saw it then."

"That could work" River added, as she began fiddling with buttons and leavers.

"And when I looked into the heart of the TARDIS, and she was inside me. I could feel her, I could hear her, so I know she can talk, we just need to find a way to get her out."

The Doctor was rooted to the spot in front of Rose, he looked down at her. His eyes met hers, she looked at him for a sign of praise, a sign that she had got it right. They smiled at each other.

"The TARDIS has a voice interface that we can use to talk to her, ask her why" he smiled at Rose again. He ran over to beside River and started pressing buttons as well. The two seemed to be working quite quickly. The Doctor then halted.

"Ah, Problem. The TARDIS chooses the person you're most likely to get on with, speak too. With three of us here, she might not come out."

"Then we all do it" River said, looking round at her husband. "Stand outside and each of us has a turn in here with her alone."

The three smiled at each other, hoping that this would work. The Doctor ran round to where Rose was standing and grabbed her hand as they made for the door, before he left he turned to face River and raised his thumb. River giggled.

"Go on" She laughed, as he closed the doors behind him.

…

River stood at the console, she waited for the TARDIS to come out, knowing that she would. Suddenly there was a small flash of light and The Doctor was standing on the other side of the TARDIS. Of course her husband was going to be the person she could talk to better than anyone else. Not wanting to waste any time she got straight to it.

"Why did you bring him here?" She questioned carefully.

"I always take him where he needs to be." The hologram stated coldly. He blinked slowly. River sighed, that wasn't any use. She couldn't help herself before the words fell out of her mouth.

"Was it to be with her?" She said quietly, slowly making her way round to face the image of him.

"I always take him where he needs to be" it stated again, re-emphasising the "_needs"_.

"Well, we clearly aren't going to get anywhere are we?" She snapped. River took one last look at her husband, he paranoia about this coincidental meeting with Rose was growing stronger.

She closed the TARDIS door behind her and sighed at the pair waiting outside.

"Alright" Rose said confidently, "I'll go" she said opening the door. Before the others could say anything she had closed the door behind her.

She saw the image of The Doctor, she had to admit, although he was completely different to her Doctor, he was still very nice to look at. Another small beam of light filled the TARDIS Rose quickly shut her eyes. When she re-opened them the hologram had changed, it was _her_ Doctor. She smiled at him, it took her a few minuets for she could ask:

"How did you manage to get here?"

"Through a tiny split in the dimensions." He stated, still as cold as when he spoke to River. Rose found it uncomfortable, hearing his voice sound so harsh and unemotional.

"I slipped through because he needed to be here."

"Why?" Rose questioned, she was genuinely interested, she wanted to know if she was in any way connected.

"He needed to be here" The image said again. Realising she was having the same amount of luck as River, Rose decided that was it.

"Okay" she said, "Thanks" Even though the TARDIS was a ship, it was still alive, Rose knew that.

She left the TARDIS, The Doctor and River turned to her.

"She's not talking much today. Keep saying that you needed to be here" She told them.

"She said that to me to, "I always take him where he needs to be"" River added. Both woman turned to The Doctor. He looked up at the old box and for the first time was a little nervous to go inside, Rose pushed the door open for him. The Doctor went in and left the two women standing shoulder to shoulder both wondering what the TARDIS would tell him.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor slowly closed the TARDIS doors as he looked at both River and Rose. Both of which where hoping he would be more successful than they had been. After he had closed the doors, he stood. The constant, low humming of the TARDIS was the only sound filling the air in the ship. The Doctor braced himself, he had seen new universes created and the destruction of the universes oldest species but this was going to be completely different.

"Doctor"

The empty space in the air was suddenly filled, The Doctor darted round confused. The hologram hadn't changed, it was still his past incarnation. Bewildered The Doctor approached himself, waiting for the image to suddenly change, hoping it would, but it didn't. The two kept a constant connection through their eyes, a minuet must have past before The Doctor had found his ability to speak again:

"Why?"

"I always take you where you need to be" It re-instated. The Doctor raced toward the image.

"No, I know that part, I got it. But why." He was lost for words, "Why me?"

The image maintained it's unsettling stare, it didn't blink, just kept staring at him. Like it was staring right into him.

"What? The only person in the whole universe I can actually talk to is me? Myself? I can't" He turned away from the image. "No, I just can't. Change. Please"

The hologram remained silent, motionless, and was still staring at him. The Doctor had to look away, he had to escape it's gaze.

"Please" he begged, his head turned away from it. There was a third small flash of light. The Doctor let out a silent sigh of relief, at least he was gone. He turned to see who he was now in the company of.

The image of River Song stood parallel to The Doctor. Her gaze still focused entirely on him, but she had a warmer sense about her. The Doctor felt a wave of different emotions. If he was being honest, River wasn't the person he wanted to see.

"It makes sense I guess, It had to be you, didn't it." His voice breaking, he sat on the small staircase. He looked round his old ship, this place he had called a sort of home. The light from the TARDIS console bounced off the silver walls, the low, steady humming from the ship was again the soundtrack to this confrontation between man and machine. The Doctor lowered his head, he had never felt so alone.

"It was for her, wasn't it?" He asked, not looking up from the floor. The image didn't answer.

"It was to see Rose, Rose Tyler. The woman I loved, who showed me a better way to live, who never gave up even when the rest of the universe had. Rose, who always faced her fears, who ran with her heart on her sleeve and never left you, if you needed help she'd be there." His voice was breaking into anger, he got up quickly.

"Is that it? To see her, so what I could help her, save her, make her life better than it is right now? What? WHAT IS IT?" He shouted violently.

" You're unhappy." The hologram said turning away from him. "There is never going to be anyone like Rose. You can go through all of time and space but you will never find anyone to replace the spot Rose Tyler has in your hearts. But you'll never admit it. You put other's before, all the time. Saving the world comes before saving yourself. I wanted you to be happy, so I brought you to the only person I knew who could do that"

The Doctor let out a small tear, she was right of course, there was never going to be another Rose in his life. Not even River could be another Rose, and that made The Doctor feel guilty. He did love River, but in different way from Rose. River intrigued him, the whole mystery to who she was, her sassy attitude, and flirtatious nature. But he felt, because he knew how River's story ended that he needed to get her there, her chance meeting with his past self in the library wasn't a chance meeting, it was a fixed point. Rose was opposite, he met her by chance. He loved her fire and spark, her sense for adventure, her compassion, her kind nature, the way she shone in the light of a new planet, her fighting spirit. He met her on a whim, but fell in love. It was like they were destined to meet, Rose Tyler and The Doctor in the TARDIS, that's how it should be, and it was. Until Torchwood, until the Cybermen and the Daleks, until Pete's world and the moment both his hearts were shattered. He had promised himself that he'd never let himself hurt like that again, but then Donna, Amy and Rory, even Clara. They all tore another piece of his hearts when they were taken. Even when he had another chance with Rose, he had to let her go, because the world had to come first and it was the right thing to do overall. It didn't matter that leaving her on that beach with the meta-crisis Doctor was the most soul crushing moment of his life, only to be followed with the lost of his beat friend. He had to sacrifice her.

The Doctor made his way toward the TARDIS console. Torn between two women he loved, between a sense of duty and what he wanted. The Doctor looked round the TARDIS once more, without a companion or friend, this really was just an old ship. The hologram turned and made it's way to the console, opposite to where he was standing.

"Just remember" it said coldly "Rule One: The Doctor lies. Sometimes even to himself." and slowly faded, and The Doctor sighed, still unsure of what to do.

"_River or Rose?" He slowly whispered. _


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor stood at the console alone, he couldn't go out and face them, not yet. He had to have a moment to gather himself. He sighed helplessly, he didn't know what to do. He was caught between two women who he both loved in different ways. The Doctor felt lost.

"_I could just go." he thought " just pull that leaver and run off into time and space, again." _

He placed his hand on the leaver, his fingers closing in around it, for a moment he genuinely considered running away. But what was the point? He would only be running from himself, and that was something you really couldn't do. He had to choose, did he continue on with River knowing that they only had a little time left together, and that she would die. Or did he choose Rose, a second chance with someone he loved.

He looked up at the TARDIS, he could tell that she was watching him, she was always looking over him.

"You know me too well" he sighed, removing his hand for the leaver. He straightened his bow tie and proceeded to the doors. Once open he saw the two women standing side by side once more, he could tell that each were anxious to hear what the TARDIS had said. River stepped forward, and took his hand.

"So?" She asked quickly. Rose lowered her head and turned from the pair, although she knew they were married it still crushed her every time they got close. This made The Doctor uncomfortable, he felt awkward, stuck between the two. He hated making Rose feel this way, he could tell that she wasn't completely round the idea of him being married, not to her anyway. He escaped from River's grip and ventured towards Rose slowly. He lifted her head, she was silently crying, he wiped away her tears.

"Go wait in the TARDIS" He reassured her. Rose hesitated, stunned by what she had just heard, she couldn't help but let out a wide smile at the thought of going with him again. She followed his instruction and ran straight into the TARDIS, completely ignoring River's bewildered look.

The Doctor turned to his wife, she glared at him, hurt.

"So you're taking blondie then?" she snipped at him. The Doctor walked toward her, she backed away from him, turning away. She started to walk past the TARDIS when he grabbed her hand.

She turned to him.

"Don't you dare. You don't get to play high and mighty. I don't care, you are married to me. Not her, she was years ago. You never even talk about her, if you really loved her that much you wouldn't be married to me!" She exploded, angrily. The Doctor remained silent, starting at her lovingly.

"I'm not." He started, he couldn't find the words to explain. There was so much he wanted to tell her, but because of their different time-lines every time they met it was different. He could never keep her for more then a short period of time, and he knew that there was only a short time left before he had to leave her for good. To let her go and find him in the library, where she would die. The thought of sending her away to her killed him inside. He always did this, he took someone on-board, showed them the madness and wonder of the universe then just when things were going good, when he thought he wasn't going to lose another, something happens, and yet again another person loses the life they had, all because he didn't want to be lonely But he never wanted that for River, because his beginning with her, was her end, he always knew where they would end up going. Her gaze met his, she took a sharp breath, she watched her husband as he let go of her hand.

"River, you know me better than anyone. Just trust me on this, please" He begged.

She was confused, she didn't want to be left out in the cold while he flew away happily. She wanted to be the one that made him happy.

"Are you leaving me?" She asked coldly, trying to detach herself from the situation. You never let him see the damage. She had to be strong, all her life River was keeping her emotions under control, hiding how she really felt, but not now. The Doctor didn't answer her, he was still fighting with himself about what to do.

"Well if this is going to be it then you need to know this." She started, she had never really had an emotional connection with anyone, but she couldn't let the man she loved walk out her life without knowing how much she really did love him.

"My whole life I was told of you, and told how to kill you. Told stories of The Doctor and how for the universe's sake you had to die. Then I met you, and that changed. It's like when you meet someone you have admired for a lifetime, you've only heard and seen on side of them. A side that you've been feed. Then you meet then and they are so much more than any story. You are so much more, and you always will be. You're not perfect but then again who is? I think you need to go easy on yourself sometimes, you can't save everyone, every time Doctor. Sometimes there is nothing you can do, you just have to let them continue on even if you know they are walking straight to their death. And whatever happens, no one will ever be more thankful to you and no one will ever love you more and I do right at this very moment."

The Doctor took both her hands in his and kissed them, for the first time since their wedding, they felt like a married couple. He turned his head round to the TARDIS thinking of Rose inside, he switched back to a smiling River.

"Whoever you choose, do it for you. Not for the universe" She finished.

He smiled back at his wife and dropped her hands, she watched helplessly as he entered the TARDIS. She turned away not wanting to face the sight of her husband fading away, she closed her eyes bracing herself for the TARDIS noise, but it never came. She turned to face the ship confused, why wasn't he taking off?


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor leaned against the cold TARDIS doors as he watched Rose smiling happily up at the TARDIS control unit, he began to feel heavy. Like all his guilt and regret was pulling him down. Rose's smiling face lit up the TARDIS, like a small beacon of hope.

"Doctor?" Rose asked optimistic, she had waited for this moment for six years. All at once she knew exactly how she felt and what she wanted. She loved him, loved him more than ever before and was going to travel with him forever, just like she had promised all those years ago. She held out her hand, expecting him to reach for it, but The Doctor remained motionless. Rose's eyes widened, confused, why wasn't he coming?

"Doctor?" she asked a second time, this time more unsure of the answer. The Doctor finally started to step across the shop towards her. Once he was face to face with Rose he stopped, closed his eyes and began.

"Rose.." He couldn't find the words. He re-opened his eyes to see a terrified Rose Tyler, he eyes were begging him not to finish the sentence, to leave it hanging in the cold, forgotten air.

" I have to go." He said slowly, his hearts breaking.

In that moment Rose Tyler knew that once again he would be leaving her behind, stuck in this other universe. She would have honestly rather been at Bad Wolf Bay again, than go through another heartbreak. Rose let out a small painful yell of despair as she broke down in front of him, she knew she must have looked so pathetic to him but she was past caring.

"It always has to end like this with us eh?" She jokes trying to make the situation better, while wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked up to see The Doctor, his eyes were fully of heartbreak and sorrow, she could tell that this was killing him as much as it was her. She slowly put both her arms around him and held tightly, never wanting to let go. As she did The Doctor's emotional barrier collapsed, he began silently weeping. He held Rose tighter than he had ever held anyone before. He would rather be facing certain death at the hands of a legion of Daleks than putting Rose through this.

After a few silent stolen minuets Rose began to pull away. The Doctor let her slip out of his reach, becoming more emotional the further she got from him. She had reached the doors of the TARDIS, and turned to take once last look around only place she had truly called home.

"Rose, wait!" The Doctor cried, he ran towards her and without hesitation grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. He pressed his lips against hers, Rose automatically wrapped her arms around him once again. Both knowing this would probably be their last embrace made the most of it. Moving together in sync, to Rose it was in every way the most perfect kiss. The whole universe seemed to spin around them as they declared their love for each other. Neither of them wanted to let go, but both knew that they had to. Once they had eventually separated The Doctor rested his head against hers, they were both gasping for breath.

"Rose Tyler, I love you" He sighed helplessly. Rose was taken aback, he had said it. Out loud for all to hear, she had actually heard the words "_Rose Tyler, I love you" _Rose let out a small loving laugh, as she took his face in her hands.

"You will always be the only one. I love you." She replied. There was no need for some dramatic declaration of undying love between the two. A kiss and a simple "I love you" was enough because they both could feel how much they were loved by the other. The lovers shared another small kiss goodbye and Rose backed away, turned, closed her eyes tightly and left the man she loved, alone in his time machine.


	10. Chapter 10

As she watched Rose leave the TARDIS she realised what The Doctor must have done. As she past River, she held out her arm to stop her. Rose stopped and stared at Rivers arm, which was blocking her way.

"I know it won't mean much to you, but I am sorry." She said in a hushed voice. Once again the two women were almost having a stand off. Rose suddenly felt all her envy and anger for River melt away. She had learned to be the better person in the end. Looking up at her she said.

"Thank you River." River dropped her arm and let Rose disappear into London behind her. She thought of The Doctor, maybe now wasn't the right time to go in and see him. The thought of him being so heartbroken hurt River, The Doctor always did the protecting, but sometimes he was the one who needed protection. She took a sharp breath, braced herself and entered the TARDIS.

Once inside she could instantly tell he was upset, he was fiddling with the controls, trying to preoccupy himself, distract himself from the events of today. He didn't look up from the console when she entered, he didn't notice her at all. River stood at the entrance to the TARDIS and felt completely alone. When The Doctor finally noticed her, he sighed apologetically. River hated how awkward the situation was.

"Okay then take me somewhere nice Husband." She commanded but The Doctor didn't move, he kept a watchful eye on her as she made her way up to where he was standing.

"what?" she questioned almost offended.

The Doctor was still trying to work out if he had made the right choice, it didn't feel right, leaving Rose the way he did.

"I upset her didn't I?" he said after a few minuets of silence, "I hurt her badly just now. How can I just fly off?"

"So what you want to go back?" River snapped, she felt as if she was losing him, that terrified her.

"No, I don't, I.."

"Then what?" She cut him off.

"I don't want to feel guilty about it!" He shouted. River had never heard The Doctor shout with so much emotion before. She sighed sympathetically, and took his hands.

"Look there is nothing more you can do. You both moved on, you've got me and..well she _had _John. You can't just run to the past because you don't like the sound of the future, that's not how it works"

He smiled at her, sometimes he could be so selfish, so wrapped up in what he was doing he forgot her, River was always there whenever he needed her most. He wrapped both his arms around his wife and gave her a long awaited thank you hug. River pulled away and smiled at him, they were ok.

The Doctor turned to the Tardis and his face lit up. He laughed happily, and started to think. River was worried by this sudden change in emotion. She looked at her husband as he began rushing around her, pressing buttons and pulling leavers.

"Doctor..."

"Doctor what.."

"Doctor, wait, why what are we.."

"Doctor!" She said authoritatively, he stopped suddenly and looked at her like a child who had just been caught.

"What in the name of the universe are you doing." The Doctor's lips curled upwards and he smiled widely.

"It's a time machine!" he cheered, pulling the leaver.

Once the TARDIS had landed, River followed her husband out, she was still confused as to where they were. Once outside she looked around confused, it was still London but they had moved, in time.

River turned to see her husband running off down the street away from her, and she smiled lovingly.

The Doctor ran straight to the Powell Estate, he needed help. He started banging the door frantically, he had to act fast. A confused Jackie Tyler answered.

"Jackie, I need your help, it's me The Doctor." She looked at him disbelievingly.

"Yes, regeneration but we haven't got time for that."

Rose was sitting in her office, which was really just the spare room which she used for work when they didn't have visitors. It was a lovely warm day, the kind of day when you would spend all day at the beach, she got up to stretch her legs and open the window. As she did so she felt a pair of hands feel there way around her waist and a chin resting on her shoulder.

"So, do you really have to work?" He purred. Rose giggled like a school girl.

"You know I do John. It has to be finished tonight, and I've still got a bit to go." She sighed. John playfully sunk his teeth into her neck and she giggled even more. She turned to face her husband and they kissed playfully like teenage lovers. She did love John so much. Her smile faded as her eyes wandered over to the pile of papers on her desk, it was going to be a long day.

"Oh and we need more milk, and eggs, and chocolate." John rushed quietly.

"So you've been baking again" Rose told him and he nodded happily.

"Could I be bad and ask you to go for the shopping? I would help me a lot."

John looked at her worried, he let his hands leave her sides and he ruffled his hair.

"But I can't do it."

"please"

"I wouldn't know what to buy."

"yes you would, we do it all the time."

"yeah together"

"I'll write you a list"

"Rose, I really don't-"

"Come on, you'll be fine. Pretty please?" she smiled at him innocently.

"Okay, but you can't moan if I get the wrong biscuits, or teabags." He agreed.

She pulled him towards her and kissed him once more, it was made short by the ringing of the doorbell. The couple looked at each other slightly confused, they weren't expecting anyone.

Rose stood by his side as John opened the door to reveal a proud looking – if slightly exhausted Doctor- standing there carrying a large amount of shopping bags.

"Oh good, I've made it!" He sighed "here" he said handing them the bags. John and Rose took them from him and welcomed him in.

The three sat in the small living room as Rose studied the stranger, she knew who he was as soon as she saw him.

"Don't worry I got it all, milk, bread, cleaning stuff, fish fingers and custard. It's all there for you guys" he said proudly. John sat on the arm of the chair next to Rose and the pair looked The Doctor up and down, not quite believing who had just delivered their shopping. The Doctor however thought he had got away with it and stood up to make his way back to the TARDIS.

"Bye then." He waved as he made his way out the room.

"Doctor?" Rose called.

The Doctor's head poked into the room from the hall, okay so he hadn't gotten away with it.

"Why?" she asked.

The Doctor looked at her, he still loved her. Then he looked at John, he was still alive. He wondered if he should just leave them and go but felt like he should explain.

"John" he started sitting down slowly." You died today."

Rose gasped, John looked down at her and she gripped his hand tightly.

"What do you mean?" he said turning to The Doctor.

"You were about to get into the car to go get the shopping. You were going to be in an accident, a car accident. It was going to kill you. You'd be dead before she could tell you how much she really loved you."

John was looking down at a tearful Rose once more, he hugged her tightly. He couldn't imagine life without Rose, she was his everything. Rose held on to her husband never wanting to let go.

"but don't worry because the shopping is all done" he finished, smiling. No one said anything, they all let the news sink in. Finally The Doctor got up out of his seat once more and smiled at the couple. He left them, heading for the front door. Before he could reach he felt a hand on his back, he turned to see John standing in the hall with him.

"Thank you Doctor" John said, still in shock at that fact he was meant to be dead. He held out his hand to The Doctor. He took is and shook hands with him, before he let go he pulled John towards him.

"She loves you so much, you are enough. You're not just a copy of me, you are more. _You are her husband." _He whispered to him.

The two men smiled at each other and The Doctor left Rose Tyler and John Smith in their house, together and made his way back to the TARDIS, back to his wife.

_**Thank you all so much for reading my first proper story. I hope you enjoyed it! xxx**_


End file.
